vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Urdnot Wrex
|-|Mass Effect Foundation= |-|Mass Effect 1/3= |-|Mass Effect 2= Summary A famed Krogan mercenary and bounty hunter, Urdnot Wrex is also one of the last Krogan Battlemasters: rare individuals who combine powerful biotic abilities with the devastating firepower of advanced weaponry. A long-lived Krogan who has had many adventures, Wrex has heard of Commander Shepard on his travels, and respects the Commander as a fellow warrior. Despite his chosen path of violence and killing for credits, Wrex is deeply concerned with the fate of his people after the genophage, and is one of the few planning for a new Krogan future. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A | At least 9-A with physical strikes. 8-B with biotically enhanced punch | 8-B | Possibly High 7-C Name: Urdnot Wrex Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Male Age: Over 1,500 years old Classification: Krogan Battlemaster/Biotic/Bounty Hunter/Mercenary/Warlord of Clan Urdnot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance (Krogan possess redundant nervous systems), expert marksman, expert grenadier, expert unarmed combatant, barrier creation (in the form of Kinetic Barriers and Barrier), regeneration (low), mass manipulation (can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by his Biotics), telekinesis (can move objects with his mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via Biotics), energy blasts (in the form of Biotic Explosion), Lift Grenade, Regeneration Negation (Up to high, as warp prevents regeneration on a molecular level), Matter Manipulation (Warp rips the opponent apart on a molecular level) Attack Potency: Wall level+ with assault rifles, SMGs, and light pistols (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weaponry can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon) to Small Building level power with sniper rifles, shotguns, and heavy pistols | At least Small Building level with regular melee (Able to contend with Commander Shepard). City Block level with biotically enhanced punch (Able to damage a UT-47 Kodiak "Drop-Shuttle" to the point it's rendered inoperable with a full body charge sized and older shuttle are able to shrug off [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:253999#121 physical strikes from Praetorians. The UT-47 Kodiak "Drop-Shuttle", considered a durable transport, is used in all corners of the galaxy by the time of Mass Effect 3 and no longer exclusive to the Alliance Military]) | City Block/City Block Level+ with High Explosives Rounds/Grenades | Possibly Large Town level with biotics abilities (Equal to biotics capable of tanking several missiles which were capable of causing catastrophic damage to a Kett ship) with biotics abilities (Fought the Asari Commando Aleena to a standstill over the course of a couple days. Krogan Biotics are also not only rare but feared and met with suspicion by other Krogan according to the codex, painting them as particularly powerful) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to James Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (One of the strongest Krogan), Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Small Building level with regular melee. City Block Class with biotically enhanced punch (Able to damage a UT-47 Kodiak "Drop-Shuttle" to the point it's rendered inoperable with a full body charge). Durability: At least Small Building level | City Block level with kinetic barriers (Scaling from Commander Shepard) | Possibly Large Town level with biotics (Biotic Barriers are said to be able to even block Heavy Weapon fire. His barriers should be no weaker than Commander Shepard's) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Fought the Asari Commando Aleena for a couple days on end) Range: Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry (In theory anyway to their hypersonic muzzle velocities. Hard to say if he has the marksmanship skills to put their range to practical use though), several dozen meters with biotics or tech abilities, average human melee range with punches, extended human melee range with omni-blade Standard Equipment: An assault rifle, shotgun, sniper rifle, and pistol; an omni-tool (multipurpose tech), grenades, a biotic amp Intelligence: Very resourceful and charismatic. Proved capable of uniting and strengthening the fragmented Krogan clans under the guidance of his leadership. Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Feats: *Fought alongside Commander Shepard during the battle against Sovereign and the Geth *Has kept most of the Krogan in check as leader of the "Urdnot Clan" *Helped Shepard again by fighting the Reapers directly Key: Mass Accelerator Weaponry | Regular Melee | High Explosives Rounds/Grenades | Biotics Abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Game Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Psychics Category:Aliens Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9